


Фуфня

by WTFWeightGain2019



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWeightGain2019/pseuds/WTFWeightGain2019
Summary: Антон приносит своей любовнице на 8 марта коробку шоколадных конфет, подарок и кое-что ещё.





	Фуфня

**Author's Note:**

> Очень по мотивам заявки: «Ориджинал, фидеринг. Мужчина регулярно посещает молодую любовницу и приносит шоколад или конфеты. И часть конфет скармливает ей сразу же — суёт девушке в рот в качестве любовной прелюдии». Очень лайтовый фидеризм с непривычным для русреала флаффом. Фидер!ОМП, фиди!ОЖП. Одно матерное слово.

Вика любила сладости, Антон любил Вику, которая любит сладости.  
Первым совместным праздником парочки был Викин день рождения. Антон наугад купил ей симпатичный комплект нижнего белья персикового цвета и чулки. После примерки Вика долго не хотела выходить из ванной и показываться. Оказалось, что чулки всё время сползают, а бюстгальтер и трусики маловаты. Но именно это восхитило и возбудило Антона настолько, что Вика надолго захватила все его мысли и чувства и не отпускала до сих пор. Вместо обычных эротических костюмов медсестры или полицейской, любовница баловала его своим сочным телом в тесных сексуальных нарядах.  
Конфеты Антон выбирал тщательнее, чем бельё, его он просто заказывал в интернете, потратив на выбор минут десять, непременно на размер меньше Викиного. А конфеты были чем-то особенным для них обоих. Никакой крошки сверху, никаких орехов внутри, начинка должна быть мягкая, не жидкая. Желательно круглые. Больше всего Антону нравилось, когда Вика брала из пальцев именно такую круглую конфетку, словно он скармливал ей таблетки для повышения уровня счастья в крови.

Вика открыла дверь в коротком махровом халате, приняла поздравления и подарки и сразу же пошла переодеваться. В гостиной уже был накрыт журнальный столик: шампанское, сыр, колбаса, маслины, бутерброды с яйцом и шпротами. Вика как будто по инерции покупала это всё, ведь на каждый праздник ничего, кроме конфет и шампанского, они не ели. Может, любовница просто хотела сфотографировать маленький праздничный стол.

Вика вышла из спальни и медленно скинула халатик. Эротическая музыка и не понадобилась бы, в голове у Антона заиграл микс из всех стандартных треков стриптиз-клубов в такт плавным движениям любовницы. Как и ожидалось, бюстгальтер оказался мал. Чашечки жемчужного цвета сильно приподнимали большую мягкую грудь. Трусики казались тоненькой полоской, которая перетягивала роскошные бёдра и совсем не прятала аппетитный животик. Сколько Антон ни присматривался, он ни разу не видел у Вики растяжки. Нет, они бы его не отпугнули. Складывалось впечатление, что его любовница поправляется идеально красиво, словно была сошедшей на Землю богиней плодородия. Сквозь полупрозрачный лоскуток на трусиках можно было рассмотреть очертания её «девочки» — мягкой и пухленькой, бритой, упругой и горячей внутри.  
Вика повернулась спиной, демонстрируя свою пышную красивую попу, и поставила руку на бедро.  
— Ну как?  
— Идеально.  
— Супер. Тогда сначала конфеты или в постель?  
— Сначала всегда конфеты.  
Они устроились на диване. Вика всегда сама открывала шампанское и выбегала для этого в коридор, чтобы не попасть по люстре, зеркалу или серванту. Так вот ей нравилось. Ещё Вике нравились сладости, особенно шоколад, красивое бельё и задушевные разговоры после секса. Антон разделял все её пристрастия, но немного в другом смысле. Он снял целлофан с коробки и вздрогнул, когда в коридоре раздался хлопок пробки, отчего конфеты едва не выпрыгнули. Вика вернулась, разлила шампанское по бокалам. Антон старался поздравлять её не шаблонно, чтобы слова шли от сердца, но всё равно в его речи проскакивала то «женственность», то «мой цветочек». Что такое «женственность» Антон сам не понимал, а цветы Вика ненавидела. Поэтому он закончил поздравление словами: «Будь всегда собой». Они оба ведь этого хотели?  
После пары глотков шампанского Антон наконец-то приступил к конфетам. Ему нравилось чувствовать полные мягкие губы на своих пальцах, когда он клал сладости Вике в рот, смотреть, с каким наслаждением она жуёт и жмурится, а потом целовать, пылко и безумно, словно старшеклассник свою первую любовь.  
На этот раз Вика сама остановила его, съев треть шоколадных конфет, взяла за руку и повела в спальню. Они никогда не брали с собой в постель сладости. Потому что прелюдия с кормлением отдельно, а секс — отдельно. Антон был не против экспериментов, но Вика относилась к еде слишком серьёзно или пока что просто стеснялась.

В душ идти не хотелось. Хотелось вечность прижимать к себе свою мягкую красивую девушку, немного томную и вялую от недавней любви. Антон ждал, что же сегодня ему расскажет Вика после такой безудержной скачки. Наконец, она заговорила:  
— Иногда мне лезет в голову всякая фуфня.  
— Это что-то милое или гадкое?  
— Не знаю. Это как фуфло и хуйня вместе. Просто вижу картинку, где всё богаче, чем на самом деле. Как после фильтров в Инстаграме. Живу я в Москве, на Арбате, вместо клубов хожу в Большой театр…  
— Ты и здесь можешь вместо клуба пойти в театр.  
Вика красноречиво ухмыльнулась, и в её кривой усмешке, пускай и сладкой от фантомного прикосновения шоколада, виделось всё отношение к местному театру, особенно в сравнении с Большим.  
— Тряпки я покупаю не в местных ТЦ, а в Гостином дворе. А вместо «Вдохновения» ты приносишь мне какие-нибудь дорогие конфеты. Не знают там, «Ферреро Роше», например. Из «Азбуки вкуса».  
Было даже что-то милое в том, насколько узок был круг знаний Вики об «элитных» брендах.  
— А вместо меня у тебя кто в этой фуфне?  
— Никто.  
— Ты одна «Ферреро Роше» трескаешь?  
— Нет. Я никого вместо тебя не представляю. Ты это ты.  
Вика прижалась к нему и затихла. Такая мягкая, уютная, домашняя, милая. Антон вспомнил, как она рассказывала о своём самом ярком детском воспоминании — о первой и последней поездке в Москву. О прогулках по Красной площади, как Вика не хотела идти в Мавзолей, потому что боялась мёртвого Ленина, с интересом бродила по Историческому музею, чуть не расплакалась от величия храма Василия Блаженного, и с радостью исследовала каждый уголок Гостиного двора, а после лакомилась мороженым и картошкой-фри в Макдональдсе.  
— Поехали в Москву на выходные.  
— Так просто возьмём и поедем?  
— Ну да, что там, два часа на автобусе. Погуляем, пофоткаемся, а то у тебя неделю инста не обновлялась.  
— Ты на меня подписался всё-таки?  
— И везде сердечки поставил.  
— Тогда поедем. Мы ведь в первый раз куда-то выберемся вместе?  
Антон подумал запоздало , что сейчас, будучи взрослой, Вика другими глазами увидит Москву, и её детские воспоминания и мечты померкнут. Впрочем, когда уходит одна мечта, значит, всегда есть место для новой.


End file.
